Sentados en la oscuridad
by AliasBasis
Summary: Un apagón ocurre durante una tormenta. Lincoln, quien cree estar solo en casa encuentra a Lucy sentada en el sofá.


**Sentados en la oscuridad**

Una ráfaga de luz, con su respectivo estruendo siguiéndole.

La electricidad se había ido en esta noche tormentosa, y con ello toda luz artificial en la casa.

Salí de mi habitación, recorrí el pasillo y lentamente bajé las escaleras.

Otra ráfaga de luz me dejo saber que no estaba solo.

Sobre el sofá de la sala pude ver a una chica de cabello negro y piel pálida, sentada en posición fetal.

¿Lucy?

Incluso aquella niña gótica que disfruta ocultándose en la oscuridad podía sentir miedo a veces.

Me acerque a ella.

Me senté a su lado.

Y la rodee con mis brazos en un intento por calmarla.

Su cuerpo estaba frio.

Helado.

Su cabello olía a velas quemadas.

Y estaba un poco reseco.

Nos quedamos así, sentados en la oscuridad, sin decir una sola palabra, viendo caer la lluvia a través de la ventana.

Sentí su mano, aun fría subir por mi cuello hasta mi mejilla para después bajar hasta mis labios.

Mientras su otra mano se deslizaba por debajo de mi camisa hacia mi espalda.

¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces?

Pero no me respondió.

En lugar de eso pude sentir su mejilla en mi cuello, una mano en mi nuca, y la otra mano que me presionaba fuertemente por detrás.

¿Lucy? No podemos hacer esto. No es correcto. No está bien.

Pero eso no la detuvo.

En lugar de eso pude sentir sus labios en mi cuello, su mano jugando con mi cabello, y la otra acariciando mi espalda.

Debí detenerla en ese momento. Pero no lo hice.

Acerco sus labios a los míos. Y yo los acepte gustoso.

Sus manos se sentían rígidas.

Eso era obvio.

Ella no tenía practica en esto.

Y, a pesar de su determinación, podría estar asustada, temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar.

Pero eso no la detuvo.

Eso no me detuvo.

Puse mis manos en sus caderas, delgadas, casi frágiles.

Continuamos besándonos.

Sus labios estaban un poco ásperos.

Comenzó a morder los míos.

Y lentamente comenzamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas.

Sentí el sabor de su saliva mezclada con la mía.

Sus labios, ahora húmedos.

Mojados.

Metí mis manos por debajo de su falda.

Acaricie sus piernas esbeltas con una mano, su cuello con la otra.

Y subí por su pierna, bajé por su cuello.

Repentinamente se alejó de mí.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire, si no hubiera sido por eso me habría olvidado de respirar.

Ya no estaba junto a mí.

¿Se había arrepentido?

Quizá fuera lo mejor.

Sentí su mano, aun fría, tomando mi mano, acercándola a su pecho y moviéndola por su cuerpo.

Modesto, pequeño, plano.

Lo único que había para sentir era su piel lisa, sus costillas por debajo de esta y un par de pezones duros.

Y eso fue suficiente para mí.

No podía verlo, pero lo había sentido.

Estaba desnuda, de pies a cabeza.

No deberíamos hacer esto. No es correcto. No está bien.

Pero eso no me detuvo.

Me quite la ropa, y me pare frente a ella.

Una ráfaga de luz atravesó la ventana. Solo pude ver su delgada silueta frente a mí.

Sentí sus manos, aun frías, deslizándose por mi pecho hacia mis caderas.

Sentí sus labios y su lengua bailando en mi abdomen. Bajando más, un poco más, un poco más.

¿No hay vuelta atrás?

Comienza a besar desde la punta.

Suavemente muerde por los lados con sus labios.

Y por debajo lame desde la base hasta la punta.

Se retira un poco.

Y de nuevo siento su lengua.

Siento como lentamente lo mete en su boca.

Esto es malo.

Es tan malo que se sienta tan bien.

Mete un poco más. Luego lo saca.

Y continua.

Hacia adentro y hacia afuera.

Adentro y afuera.

Adentro y afuera.

Y más.

Y más.

Pongo mis manos sobre su cabeza.

Aprieta mis muslos con sus manos.

Puedo sentir como me encaja las uñas.

Comienzo a mover la cadera y ella continua.

Hacia adentro y hacia afuera.

Adentro y afuera.

Adentro y afuera.

Y más.

Y más.

Más.

Más.

Mi cuerpo se enfría.

Un escalofrió recorre mi espalda.

Lucy.

Lucy.

Aprieto su cabeza, y siento como ella lo traga por completo.

La tomo en brazos y la lanzo sobre el sofá.

Coloco sus piernas sobre mis hombros, y comienzo a besar sus muslos.

Subo lentamente mientras acaricio su pecho con una mano y su cadera con la otra.

Llego hasta su pubis con mi lengua y bajo hacia su muslo otra vez.

Aprieto fuertemente con las manos mientras ella acerca su cadera hacia mí.

Jugueteo con mi boca alrededor de su vagina mientras regreso a sus muslos.

Ella mueve su cadera en espiral.

Me detengo un poco para tomar aire.

Ella aprieta mi mano con su mano.

Comienzo a acariciar por debajo de su vagina, muerdo un poco sus labios. Tiene un sabor extraño, incluso un poco salado y un olor suave que me hace querer más.

Continúo jugando a su alrededor.

Aprieto sus muslos con ambas manos mientras busco su clítoris con la boca.

Le doy una caricia rápida y vuelvo hacia abajo.

Ella mueve sus caderas en círculos.

Subo de nuevo por sus labios hasta su prepucio.

Jugueteo con mis dedos en su vagina, de manera superficial.

Mueve su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo.

Comienzo a besar su clítoris mientras empujo con mis dedos a dentro y hacia arriba.

Una y otra vez.

Y ella se mueve más y más rápido.

De repente siento mi cuello y mi pecho mojados.

Esto en mi mano, esta tibio.

Aprieta mi mano con fuerza y me recuesta en el sofá.

Se coloca de rodillas sobre mí y comienza a acariciar mi abdomen con su entrepierna.

No hay vuelta atrás.

Pongo mis manos en sus piernas, y ella lentamente se sienta sobre mí.

Puedo sentir como lo mete en su vagina, despacio, está muy apretado.

Se levanta un poco. Para después continuar.

Un poco más.

Y un poco más.

De arriba hacia abajo.

Más y más.

Y más rápido.

Más y más rápido.

Una y otra vez.

Una y otra vez.

Comienzo a mover las caderas de arriba hacia abajo mientras ella baila sobre mí.

Una y otra vez.

Una y otra vez.

Y más.

Y más.

Más.

Más.

Todo mi cuerpo se enfría.

No te detengas.

Un escalofrió me recorre la espalda.

Mas rápido.

Mas rápido.

Mas rápido.

Me agarre fuertemente de sus muslos mientras me corría dentro.

Se acomodo con su cara frente a mí.

Estaba completamente oscuro, así que no debería haberlo sabido. Pero sé que nos estábamos viendo a los ojos.

Recostó su pequeño cuerpo sobre mí.

La rodee con mis brazos.

Y así estuvimos hasta que me quede dormido. Con el sonido de la lluvia acurrucándonos.

Cuando desperté la electricidad había vuelto, y con ella la luz de la sala.

Había dejado de llover.

Estaba completamente desnudo.

Y solo.

Probablemente Lucy se había ido porque se sentía apenada.

Decidí vestirme y limpiar antes de que alguien llegara.

Tenía sangre seca en las manos.

Bueno, era su primera vez.

Y también la mía.

Al subir las escaleras escuche como se abría la puerta del frente.

Habían llegado.

Papá.

Mamá.

Lori.

Leni.

Luna.

Luan.

Lynn.

Lana.

Lola.

Lisa.

Lily.

Y, por último, aquella niña gótica que disfruta ocultándose en la oscuridad. Quien había estado con ellos durante todo el día.

¿Lucy?


End file.
